Last World
by MoonlightingFree
Summary: This is Sam's last mission... But what is waiting on the other side...?
1. Other Side of The Gate

Sam Walked into the female changing room and got ready for their mission to P957X1, this was her final mission before she went off to lead an off world camp, She really didn't want to go but she had to because no one else would, Again things where left to her. She wiped away a tear as she tied up her laces on her boots,

"Ma'am Are you alright?" Major Sarah Waters from SG7 asked as she sat next to Sam, to tie up her boots

"Yeah, Fine thank you Major," She said sniffing

"You don't look fine, why are you crying? She said changing feet to tie her other boot laces

"Oh nothing, really im fine" Sam said as wiped her eyes and walking to her locker

"Ok, As long as you are alright" Major Water's said as she walked out

"Thankyou Major" Sam said. She closed her locker and she walked out she saw Cam waiting to the side of the door, she jumped

"Am I that unattractive?" Cam Asked

"No no you just startled me" Sam said breathing deeply and heading to the armoury

"You alright?" Cam asked once he realised she was upset

"Yeah fine,"

"You don't look fine"

Sam Sniffed "You sound like Major Water's" Sam laughed thru a sniffle "It's just this is my last mission with SG1"

"Oh, that, tried not to think about that"

"It's hard not to"

"Yeah," Cam said

They were silent for the rest of the way to the armoury where they met Teal'c and Vala

"No way! Gilmore Girls beats CSI any day Teal'c" Sam heard Vala argue from down the hall

"I Believe CSI is more exciting then Gilmore Girls, That is, I believe, A soap opera"

"But CSI is filled with crime and death and murder and stuff"

"Yet Gilmore girls is Sad, And as General O'Neill would say icky"

"But CSI is filled with Blood and gore! I've lived all that before!" Vala said

"Ok kid's, that's enough now, let's see what the people of P957X1 has to offer" Cam said walking to the gateroom.

"What took you guy's so long!" Daniel said standing up from the ramp

"We were discussing what was better, Gilmore Girls or CSI" Teal'c said

"Oh CSI for sure!" Daniel said

"Oh don't get them started again Daniel" Cam Said "Walter start it up"

The Gate started dialling; Sam looked at the gate and held back tears

"Lets go" Cam said as the wormhole established, They walked up the ramp and all stepped thru.

P957X1

"Well, here is our greeting party" Vala said, as she held her hand's up in surrender. In fact they all did as the Ori solder's unclipped there guns and vests. They pushed SG1 to walk down the gravel pathway, They were trapped, they all knew it, This time they couldn't get out of this situation, But how did the Ori know that they would be there, They seemed to be so prepared? They were all thinking that same question, Vala was very worried, If Andrea was behind this then none of her friend's would be spared, She would be a prisoner until she bowed down to the Ori. She sighed "What's the bet that Andrea is behind this?" Vala whispered to Sam, "1 dollar? 2?"

"You! Be quiet!" A soldier said as he pushed Vala forward

"Hey Leave her alone" Cam said, Turning around and bumping into a soldier

The soldier wacked Cam on the head

"Argh" Cameron said as he fell to the ground

"Cam!" Samantha Carter said as she lent down next to him

"Next time I hear a noise from any of you, I will kill someone" A soldier said

Sam helped Cam up and they kept walking to a village, In silence

"Sit" A soldier said when they got to the Village and into a small house.

"What do you want?" Asked Vala as she sat down

"All thou's who oppose the Ori shall perish"

"You don't want to kill us, You would've done it at the Gate"

"The Orisi wants you all to experience the way of the Ori, She will be here within the week, and you will be treated as worthless slaves until she arrives"

"Oh well that's just great" Sam said as she knelt to the ground


	2. Early Bird

"Ok, Any idea's?" Cam whispered as the Ori Guard walked out,

"Nope" Vala Said looking around

"Sam?"

"Oh sorry Cam, I got nothing"

"Indeed" Teal said

"Daniel?"

"Nothing"

"Alright, guess we got to think harder, we been here what? 2 Hour's?"

"I believe so" Teal'c said checking with Sam

She checked her watch "Yep, 2 Hours"

"Ok and if we don't check in within 10 hours, they'll send for back up" Teal'c said

"But they might be captured as well"

"Lets hope they only try to call us on the radio then" Vala said

"We don't have our Radio's Vala" Sam said

"Oh, Shoot, That's right" Vala said slapping her leg

"Um guys, we might not have 10 hour's, Seems someone has decided to come early" Daniel said looking out the window

"Adrea" Vala said

They heard Adrea talking with the guards then she turned to the house they were in, she walked into the house and stared at all of them, This went on for about 2 minutes until she finally spoke

"Her" Adrea said to one of the guards and pointing to Sam

"Very well" They grabbed Sam by the fore arms, Sam struggled

"Adrea, Don't" Vala said, Standing

"Take her too" Adrea said

"Sam" Daniel said as she was taken out of the house Vala following behind

"You will be next" Adrea said plainly, She followed her soldiers and Sam and Vala.


End file.
